Kenshin to Iu Imi
by Emiri-chan the GREAT
Summary: Watashi no hajime na Nihongo no FANFIC! Kaoru wa Kenshin ga aishiteirundakedo, kurushiindesu. Doushite karada ga itai na no? Soshite mou ososugiru mae ni, Kenshin ga Kaoru o tasukerun desu ka? Emirichan's first Japanese fic　（日本語があります。）
1. 1: Kaoru ga kurushii

Minna-san, konnichiwa! Kono hanashi wa watashi no hajime na Nihongo no fanfic dakara, machigaetara yurushite kudasai ne! Watashi no Nihongo ga heta desu kara...

Soshite, kono konpyuuta wa kanji ga kakenai kara, zenbu de romaji desu.

Jaa, o tanoshimi ni!  
(Soshite, jikan ga aru nara, review o shite kudasai ne?)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"'Kenshin' to Iu Imi"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Himura Kenshin wa yukkuri Kamiya Dojo no soto ni tatte, sakabatou no tsuba o kanjiteite, murasaki de majime na me de tsuki o miteimashita. 'Konna yoru... ka... Ano yoru mo, konna tsuki ga atta na,' to omoimashita.

Saikin, Kenshin no kokoro ni iraira na kanji ga atte, doukashiteita to omoimashita. Dojo no chikaku ni aru michi no mukou de, sora to sakura no mori wa shikuza deshita kedo, ano omoi wa mada kieteinai. Ima, osokunatte, Kenshin-gumi ga neteirundatte, konna kurakute shikuza na toki wa Kenshin no kokoro ni wa natsukashii omoi ga mezameta. Sotto kuroi yukata o dashite, heya kara deteitte, sakura no shita de suwarimashita. Sakabatou wa Kenshin no te de arimashite, saya ga tsukiakari ni kirakira shimashita.

Mienai koe ga, "Kaze nara... yurusou... nani mo ka mo..." to utaimashita.

Kenshin ga bikkuri shite, kono atarashii utau koe o sagashiteimashita. "Dare--?!"

Mita. Kanojo deshita.

Kamiya Kaoru wa utsukushikute kuroi kami ga senaka ni nagarete, shiroi te no naka ni ichiban daisuki na aiiro no ribon ga arimashita. Umi no aoku me no mujaki na kao ga sotto waratteimashita.

'Ano ribon kara... soshite Kaoru-dono kara mo... sessha wa mada irunde gozaru na.'

Kaoru wa shinpai sou na kao de, "Kenshin, nani o shiteru?" to iimashita. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Kenshin ga, "Ha-hai! Daijoubu de gozaru. Chotto odoroita dake de gozaru na," to kotaemashita.

"Nanika ga... kangaeterun desu ka?"

"Iie. Soto ni itte hoshikatta dake de gozaru." Kenshin wa uso ga daikirain datta no ni, naka ga dokidoki shiteimashita. "Kaoru-dono wa?"

"Kenshin ni aitakatta."

Kenshin wa odoroita kao de Kaoru no kirei na hitomi ni miteimashita. Moe ga nakunatte, kokoro ga kibou ga narimashita. "Se-- sessha de gozaru ka?"

Shihandai ga waratteita. "Sou." Sore de nanimo iimasen deshita. Yowakute, ki ga tsuyoi ude de sono rurouni o dakishimemashita.

'Na...ni?' Zenbu hiraku hitomi de Kenshin wa nanimo o miemasen deshita. Karada ga ugokunakute, te ga buruburu shiteite, sakabatou ga ashi no mukou ni furimashita (?). 'Masaka... Kaoru-dono ga sessha o...'

"Ka--Kaoru-dono...?"

Kaoru ga sotto egao ga hirogete, me ni namida ga koboreta. "Nanimo iwanaide... ne? Kenshin. Ima, kono mama de... ii desu kara.. ne...?"

Sono toki, Kenshin ga hontou ni wakarimashita. 'Kaoru ga... kurushii...'

"Kaoru..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jaa, sore de suki nara, review o shite kure?  
Mata!

Emiri-chan X 


	2. １：薫が苦しい

みんなさん、こんにちは！この話は私の初めな日本語のｆａｎｆｉcですから、間違えたらゆるしてくださいね？私はにほんごがへたですから。

そして、このコンピュウタは漢字とかなが出来ませんでしたから、ただいま漢字とかなでかきます。

じゃあ、お楽しみに！（そして、時間があるなら、レビュウをしてくださいね。）

〜ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー〜

るろうに剣心

エミリちゃん（Emiri-chan)

"**けんしん"という意味**

ひ村剣心は、ゆっくり神谷道場の外に立って、さかばとうのさやをにぎりていて、紫でまじめな目で月を見ていました。"コンア夜。。。か。あの夜も満月があったな"と思いました。

最近、剣心にイライラな感じがあって、どうかしていたと感じてた。道場の近くにある道の向うで、空と桜の森は静かでしたけど、あの思いはまだ消えていない。今、おそくなって、剣心ぐみはぐっすりとねているんだって、こんな暗くて、静かな時は、剣心の心にはなつかしおもいが目覚めた。そっと黒いゆかたをだして、へやからでていって、桜の下ですわりました。さかば刀は剣心の手にあって、さやが月明にキラキラしました。

見えない声が、"かぜなら。。。ゆるそう。。。なにもかも、"とうたいました。

剣心がびっくりして、このあたらしくてうたう声を探しました。"だれーー？"

見た。彼女でした。

神谷（かみや）薫（かおる）は美しくて黒いかみがせなかにながれて、白い手の中に一番大好なあいいろリボンがありました。海の青く目のむじゃきなかおがそっとわらっていました。

剣心が、'あのリボンのせいで。。。そして薫どののせいも。。。せっしゃはまだいきるんでござるな。'と思った。

薫は心配そうな顔で、"剣心、何をしてる？"と言いました。"大丈夫か？"

剣心が、"は、はい！大丈夫でござる。ちょっとおどろいただけでござるな、"とこたえました。

"なにかが。。。かんがえてるんですか？"

"いいえ。外に行ってほしかっただけでござる。"　'うそつき。'剣心はうそが大きらいんだったのに、中がドキドキしていました。"薫どのは？"

"剣心にあいたかった。"

剣心はおどろいた顔で薫のきれいなひとみに見ていました。声がなくなって、心に希望はなりました。"せ。。。せっしゃでござる？"

しはんだいが笑っていた。"そう．"　それで何も言いませんでした．弱くて、きが強い腕でそのるろうにを抱きしめました。

'な。。。に？'　全部開くひとみで剣心は何も見えませんでした．体がうごくなくて、手がぶるぶるしていて、さかば刀が足の向こうにふりました。'まさか。。。薫どのがせっしゃを。。。'

"か．．．薫どの。。。？"

薫はそっと笑顔が広げて、目に涙がこぼれた．"何も言わないで．．．ね？剣心．今、このままで。。。いいですから。。。ね。。。？"

その時、剣心はわかりました．'薫が。。。くるしい。。。"

"薫。。。"


End file.
